


Terrible Things

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Ending, Sick Theo Raeken, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo gets told he's dying, he makes a decision that he thinks will be best for himself and for Liam.





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).

> For Manon, who prompted “It’s not your decision.” ❤💔, “I’m terrified.” and “I won’t let you do this.” ❤💔from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts. I read the prompts and my mind immediately went with this angst. I'm sorry.

Theo stares down at the paper in his hands, his mouth going dry. Even though he'd been fearing for the worst and had even heard the same from the doctor earlier, seeing it all laid out so plainly has anxiety gripping at his heart. 

_ I'm dying. _

It's amazing how two simple words can hold such a big meaning. 

He's been sick for weeks, at first just trying to pass it off as other things. It's heartburn. A cold. He's just a little dizzy. He hasn't been eating as much so of course he's lost weight. 

A few days ago he'd finally given into Liam's pleas to see a doctor. Now he's wishing he hadn't. Now the knowledge that he's sick and only has a few months left is weighing heavily on his shoulders. 

How can he put Liam through watching him deteriorate like that?

Theo closes his eyes for a moment, fighting back the tears that are stinging at his eyes. He gives himself a few minutes to dwell on his decision before getting to his feet. 

He starts packing a bag, not putting much in. It's not as if he's going to need a lot where he's going. 

"Theo?" Theo's hands clench tightly on his bag at the sound of Liam's quiet voice. "Theo? What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Theo says. He swings the bag over his shoulder and turns to face him, not meeting his eyes. He knows if he does that might break him. 

Liam steps closer, "Why? Is it…" Theo's eyes follow him as he picks up the paper Theo had just on the bed. Shit. Liam sucks in a breath, bringing a hand up to his mouth. "Theo?"

"I went to the doctor like you asked," Theo says. "He didn't give me the news we were hoping for."

"What does this mean?" Liam asks, walking up to him. He stops in front of him, close enough that Theo only have to reach out and touch him. Any other time he might. 

"It means I'm dying," Theo says. "Doctor said I only have a few months at most."

"So are you going for a second opinion?"

"No Liam," Theo says, his words coming out calmer than he feels. "I'm not. I'm going to end things on my own terms."

"You can't!" Liam says, grabbing onto Theo's arms tightly. "I won't let you do this."

Theo's gaze drifts towards the ceiling. “It’s not your decision.”

"But I should be part of it!" Liam argues. "I love you. I can't just let you go off and die."

"I'm dying anyway!" Theo says, his voice raising in anger. Not at Liam, but at the situation they're in. "I want to do this while I'm still me. While I still have the choice."

"Doesn't it scare you?"

"Of course it does," Theo says. "I'm terrified. But I have to. I want you to remember me like this. Not some wasted version of myself that I could become."

Liam has tears streaming down his face now. Theo hates it. He's never liked seeing Liam cry. Liam rests his forehead against Theo's. "Let me come with you?"

"What?"

"I don't like this," Liam says. "But I can understand your reasoning. I'd feel the same. But you don't have to do this alone."

"Liam, I can't let you watch me die."

"And I can't let you die alone," Liam argues. "You deserve to go out surrounded by love. Please."

Theo closes his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. Part of him wants to say no. But the more selfish part wants to give in. He wants to spend his last moments in Liam's arms. To have his face be the last thing he sees. 

He kisses Liam softly on the lips, savoring the feeling. "Okay."

They drive to the coast, parking near the beach. Theo's lost count how many times they've been here. It's always been one of their favorite spots. A place away from the rest of the world for them to find peace. Now he's finding another sort of peace he supposes. Just one he thought he wouldn't be finding for a long time. 

Liam spreads out a blanket and sits down, holding out his hand for Theo. Theo allows himself to be pulled down and settles himself next to Liam, with his back resting against his chest. 

"How are you doing it?" Liam asks him. 

Theo pulls out a vile from hits pocket. He'd snuck it out of the medication room before leaving the hospital earlier, after hearing the doctor drone on about incurable tumors. Right before he left his badge to the hospital at the nurse’s station, knowing he wouldn't be needing it. 

"It's supposed to be painless," Theo says. "It'll slow my breathing and then…"

Liam's hand closes over his, "At least I won't have to watch you suffer."

"Of course not," Theo says. "The whole point of all of this is to avoid that."

He pulls the needle out of his pocket and opens it, drawing up the full vile before tossing it aside. Liam's hand comes back to cover his as he brings it to his chest. Usually he'd use the arm but this will be faster. 

He looks up into Liam's blue eyes, bright and shining with tears. "I love you."

Liam gives him a tearful smile, "I love you too. Always."

Liam kisses him and Theo drives the needle down, pressing the plunger and injecting the medicine into his body and then tossing the needle aside.

He doesn't take his eyes off of Liam, even as they kiss. He needs to see him. Needs to see the blue eyes he loves so much. Even as it starts to get harder to breathe. 

"Liam," he gasps out, feeling a wave of panic set in. 

Liam cries harder. "I know. It's okay. I've got you. I'm here."

Theo's head is feeling heavy now, getting harder for him to hold up as his brain goes fuzzy. 

His head lolls to the side, but Liam is there, putting his hand behind his neck and holding his head up.

"Be happy," Theo whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Liam sobs, pressing another kiss to his lips. "So much."

Theo smiles, his vision going blurry. Full of blue and tan and black and...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
